


Fit to be Rigged

by GuileandGall



Series: Deification of the Condemned [6]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Affection, Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ravi, Johnny, and Matt had been growing closer over the months after Zinyak’s death. Matt’s admitted how he feels about Johnny, but the words aren’t so easy for Gat. So he does the next best thing. Johnny asks Matt to be his bunny, requests Matt to place a great deal of trust in the man with the murderous reputation, wants Matt to submit in a whole new way. Matt doesn’t initially realize the implications of letting Johnny tie him up, at least at first. Note: I did take a little liberty with the description of the Karada, I’m not certain if this is entirely possible to do, but I want the different views of seeing the knotting happen and only being able to feel the sensations of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit to be Rigged

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Prompted by Lore (“Don’t touch him.” for Ravi/Matt/Johnny). Appreciation to the Smut Fairy (Kakumei) for letting me throw ideas at her in the middle of the night and for offering kind words and support in the writing of this piece. And all my thanks and appreciation to Kakumei and Celeste for their time and input on this piece--the two of them were immeasurably helpful.

**Fit to be Rigged**

**-1-**

The echo of his hasty footsteps rang down the empty hall. When Matt turned the corner and the door came into sight, he felt like he could feel his heartbeat pulsing through every inch of his body. Ravi and Johnny both told him the plan, though Miller knew that in a lot of ways all the power lay in his hands he excitement coursed through him right alongside a lingering case of nerves. Of course if there was two people in the galaxy that could incite anxiousness it was Ravi and Johnny. The tap of his heels was replaced by the gentle swish of the door.

"Hope you don't mind; thought I might use a few different colors on you," Gat called as Miller entered the room.

Matt glanced past the other man’s hip and saw four shades: black, white, aqua blue, and, of course, bright purple. "Not all," Matt replied with a quick swallow as his eyes travelled over Johnny. He was barefoot and bare-chested, wearing a pair of comfortable looking pants that hung low on his hips. The trademark shades were off; Matt shivered. Johnny could be intense with that barrier up, but without it … Matt forced himself to take a deep breath and cross the room.

Johnny met him in the middle of the room near the bed. A strong hand slipped behind Matt's neck and he couldn’t help the flutter of his eyelids. "You good?"

"I'm completely on par." He laid his hand on Johnny's chest and was shocked by the heat. "You're so warm."

"I know you get cold pretty easy, so I turned the thermostat up. Ravi made tea." Johnny chuckled; his tea was utter bollocks and he knew it. Matt and Ravi still drank it when he tried to make tea for them though. With enough milk and sugar it was fairly passable.  Besides it was the thought that counted.

Matt smiled noticing  the little ways Ravi’s presence was felt even if she wouldn't be in the room for this. Besides the tea, there was soft music playing in the background, something that she would pick, and the slight hint of spice in the air. _Her favorite candles, no doubt, the exact same ones that she always uses when she lounges in the tub_ , he thought.

"I'm fine for now," Matt said, moving his hand to Johnny's shoulder and squeezing.

There was that smile again, the genuine one that made Matt's heart race. The one that hinted at things Johnny had not said. The one that Matt craved.

"Good." Johnny's approach was slow. That soothing hand moved just enough to cradle the younger man’s head as his lips brushed Matt’s. Slow and passionate, Johnny deepened the kiss. Their mouths moved together with such heat that Matt had to cling to him. It left him breathless. Johnny breathed a little heavier as well, which brought a trace of a smile to Matt’s face.

"Come on." With that solid hand steady on the back of his neck, Matt let Johnny lead him into the bathroom. Everything was laid out and prepared down to the tiniest detail. Johnny started the shower, but when Matt started to undress the older man gave him a look that stopped him mid-button.

"Let me."

Matt tried not to choke. There were some things, it seemed, that Ravi had not told him about this. His mind lagged trying to take it all in while Johnny undressed him slowly, deliberately, like he always did things in the bedroom--at least when it came to foreplay, where it counted. A delicious eternity later, Matt was naked and half hard.

Johnny nudged him under the spray and followed him in. Matt almost blanked out when those strong hands slid over his body. Rough fingers ran through his hair with great care. He was pleasantly shocked when those scarred and calloused palms moved downward but Johnny said nothing about nor did he attend Matt’s arousal.

Pulling Matt from the shower, Johnny tenderly toweled them dry--himself quite quickly while he took more time with the other man. The warm lotion went straight to Matt’s head, that familiar smoky spiced scent conjuring up vivid images of Ravi. Then Johnny slipped a black robe with blue trim onto his thin frame. "If you need anything else, we should take care of it now," Gat offered as he tugged his silk pants back on.

It was not the first time he had been in a shower with Johnny, but more often than not it was Matt and Ravi tending to the man, who poured his attention into them. To have that table completely flipped on him, and in such an intimate way, Matt found himself on the verge of being overwhelmed. "I think I'm ready."

There was another smile and a kiss on the forehead before Johnny led him back into the suite and to a pair of comfortable chairs set not far from the well lit spot where Matt was going to be restrained.  Johnny allowed him to keep the robe and grabbed two lengths of white rope and two of black.

Nothing was rushed, not his steps or his movement into the chair, or the way he pushed up the sleeve on the Matt’s robe. Johnny’s thumb brushed against the pulse point in his wrist as he loosely coiled the rope around Matt’s arm a few times. The white was discarded quickly with a sharp narrowing of the eyes but the black brought a bare little quirk to the corner of Johnny’s mouth. Matt watched as an air of deliberation and precision settled over the other man.

As his hands matched the ends and Gat felt the rope seeking out the bite, the middle of a length of rope, Matt noticed the larger man's shoulders relax. Johnny always seemed wound tight, like the tension in the spring of a trap ready to snap shut and break your neck; he was always ready for anything. Watching this transformation, Matt wished he had known about this aspect earlier.

"How many people have you tied up?" Matt asked quietly.

"What purpose?" Johnny's eyes flicked up to Matt's, lingering for a moment before returning to his work.

"Like this."

Two more loops rounded the forearm, before gray eyes met bright blue again. "Just Ravi."

Matt's breath caught in his throat. Johnny only ever rigged Ravi, and now he was doing it to him.

_Breathe!_

Matt took a few rough, deep breaths and watched Johnny's hands at work. There was a strange delicacy in his movements weaving a pattern that spanned from Matt’s elbow to his wrist. The pattern was intricate and beautiful; black lines ringing his arm interspersed with a stripe of pale skin as the v-shaped knots moved down the center of his inner forearm. It seemed so unlike Johnny’s usual brash and bold self. The wrapping was firm like Johnny's hands though. Not quite as comforting but close. Very unexpected.

"What is this?" he said softly.

"A gauntlet," Johnny's voice was quiet. "Made from a Ringbolt Hitch. I'll secure it around your wrist to make sure it doesn't unintentionally tighten on you." Gat glanced up at Matt, his thumbs brushing the inside of the young man's wrist as he looked at him. "Not too bad, is it?"

"Not all. Actually it's … surprisingly wonderful," he breathed.

Johnny smirked at that and Matt leaned forward, his unwrapped hand travelling up Johnny’s arm. He stroked upward, playing along the furrows of Johnny's bicep. Matt watched the movement of his hand as it swept over the slope of Johnny's shoulder, more than aware of those keen gray eyes watching him. Matt drew the back of his fingers along Johnny's prominent cheekbones. When he leaned forward, Johnny met him. Controlling the kiss, he slipped his tongue past the other man’s  teeth. A contented hum rose in Matt's throat as he planted a few light pecks on the Johnny's mouth and sucked lightly on his bottom lip.

Johnny’s gaze always seemed so certain, especially now, as it bored into Matt's with an unappeasable intensity.  Between his eyes and the voice, Johnny could shred his resolve to bits. Ravi succumbed to it too, but it took much longer. Matt preferred to attribute that to familiarity, though he was not entirely certain that was the case.

Johnny winked at him before finishing the gauntlet. He moved quicker as he neared Matt’s wrist, tying it off finally. The smirk Gat wore brought a rare calmness to his features and it intrigued Matt. It was as if the knots provided a meditative effect. Extra rope lay over the young hacker's hand, falling along either side of his middle finger and dangling loosely. It would be the rope that restrained Matt for the main work.

Gat started the other wrist just as slow as he had the first, but it seemed to be done in almost no time at all. Matt found his heart racing as Johnny stood him up and guided him to the rigging suspension.

The robe was pulled away and Johnny restrained Matt with his arms out to his side, with just enough slack for it to be comfortable and allow Matt some range of movement. Even if it was severely limited movement. As Johnny felt the next rope, his eyes remained on Matt's.

Johnny found the bite in a blue rope."Remember. This stops whenever you want it to. Just say the word and I cut you loose."

"I know."

Johnny draped his hand around the back of Matt's neck again, pressing a comforting kiss to his temple. Matt felt another rope being laid down his back, faintly catching its purple hue. The bites were pulled away from Matt's neck, front and back, so that there was more than enough slack and neither would pull on his neck. Whatever Johnny did, it only took a few moments before he was standing in front of Matt yet again.

Matt's attention moved from Johnny’s furrowed brow to his nimble fingers. Muscular arms rippled as the other man manipulated the rope to his design. In complete silence, save for their breathing, Gat created a knot about the diameter of a coffee mug with stunning intricacy, and it seemed to take only moments to craft. More knots were placed at six-inch intervals along Matt's torso, though they were not quite as involved as the first.

"They’re double coin knots," Johnny told him in that deep calm voice as he began another more intricate one that would rest near the edge Matt's pelvic bone.

Matt shivered when a big hand skimmed his waist. Johnny ducked under Matt's arm, moving up his body, that firm touch gliding over his arms and shoulders. A quivering breath escaped Matt when Johnny's fingertips traced down his spine.

It could have been his imagination, but it felt like Johnny stood closer now. Matt could feel the movement of fingers against his back and rope skimming his ass and his hips as the knots were tied. A sigh caught in his throat when Johnny kissed the nape of his neck. Palms pressed down the young man's back, while warm breath tickled Miller's skin.

"Are you doing all right?"

The young man hummed contentedly for a moment. "Indeed."

Teeth skimmed Matt's shoulder and he shuddered again. "Good."

The growl rose for a moment and it raised the young man's pulse. Johnny started to wrap the front ropes, tucked between Matt’s legs, around his body, forming a karada. His muscled chest pressed against Matt's back as Johnny’s strong arms circled his body. Johnny hummed into the curve of his shoulder as the ropes slipped through the spots between the karada’s knots. Matt leaned his head back against the taller man's shoulder as hands and ropes embraced him.

The comfortable action earned Matt a small reward. One of Johnny’s hands gripped the ropes tautly while the other skated up his chest and then along the column of his neck. Strong fingers gripped Matt’s chin and turned his face to the right. Johnny met his eyes and murmured, "Mon lapin," against Matt's mouth.

A groan stuck in his throat as Johnny kissed him, and frustration boiled in Matt.  He wanted to touch that thick neck, press his hands into Johnny's hair, touch his face, but all he could do was grab the robes running through his palms from the inside of his wrist. A light clink resonated from the metal linkages fixing the anchors to the ceiling as he pulled. Johnny smiled against his mouth and returned to his task after another languid peck.

The rest of the karada was strung slowly with just as much consideration. When Johnny stepped away to knot the tensing lines behind the cage, Matt found himself desperately missing the contact. He craved Johnny’s warmth, so atypical of his intimidating lover. Several times, when their skin touched, Matt gasped and moaned as arms encircled him again. He didn't know if it was intentional but each embrace felt affectionate, more hug-like than simple touch. Occasionally, light kisses were peppered along his neck or shoulder.

Johnny's cheek rested against Matt’s shoulder as he pulled the ropes back along his ribs again. A quick nuzzle against his shoulder surprised Matt, Johnny pressing his cheek there, then rubbing his lips over the curve of his collar as he kissed along the scant slope of muscle. As he approached the back of Matt's neck, he stretched, offering more of it to Johnny. The reaction was met with a gruff chuckle puffed along his throat.

The tip of Johnny's tongue moved slowly along the shell of Matt's ear and made him grip the ropes tighter as his knees buckled. A powerful arm circled him quickly, pulling Matt closer, supporting him. Another kiss pressed to the spot just behind his ear.

Matt whimpered when teeth dragged across it just after. "Oh, Christ, Johnny." His grip shifted on the ropes with little hope of loosening them, and the metal above him clanged just a little louder.

"I've got you," Johnny whispered. His warm breath teased Matt's nerves even more than the gravel in his voice. The circle of Johnny’s arms tightened and Matt became fully aware that he wasn't the only one enjoying their time alone. Johnny's nose grazed behind his ear. "How’re you doin’?"

Matt had to concentrate on to breathe. All he could think about was the heat radiating down his neck with each exhale that Johnny gave.

"I'm good."

"You sure?" Gat asked, tightening his arm around Matt to keep him from hurting himself. "I can cut you down."

"No," Matt said quickly and with more conviction than he thought he had. He turned his head to meet Johnny's gaze. "I just didn't expect this to be … so intense."

Johnny grinned proudly; it was identical to the kind he wore when he had Ravi on the edge of begging. He turned his head and nipped at the curve of Matt’s pale shoulder. "I do have a reputation to live up to."

They both laughed, Johnny’s sounded rough while Matt's was ragged.

"Yes. There is that," Matt agreed with a little grin and a shake of his head.

A scarred hand smoothed over Matt's chest, back toward the ropes. "Ready? Or you need a sec?"

An almost chirping laugh passed Matt's lips. "Are you going to keep touching me like that?"

He felt that damnable smirk bloom against the back of his shoulder. "And here I thought you were enjoying it."

"I am. Immensely," Matt admitted.

"But you want me to stop?" That thick hand stopped just over the knot that had been placed at the younger man's pubic bone.

"I want you to finish. If you keep teasing me like this, I might end up--" He gasped sharply when Johnny’s teeth grazed his earlobe.

"Matt, did you just admit that I make you weak in the knees?" His voice held a note of temptation that washed over Matt. It was the same voice Gat used during that first time the boss brought Matt into this room, when Johnny praised Ravi's prowess and asked Matt if he wanted to see the most beautiful thing he would ever see. It was that question that guaranteed his infatuation with Johnny, but it was watching him with Ravi and eventually becoming more than just Ravi's lover that made him feel more than just that base attraction to Gat.

This was the first time it was just the two of them. The first time that Johnny was his, or vice versa to be entirely correct. Matt had fallen for Johnny months ago. He loved the way Johnny guided him, dominated him even without resorting to touch, as well as the fact that their relationship wasn't limited to the bedroom or Ravi's presence. She had been a catalyst for so much, and Matt loved her, but he'd also fallen for Johnny just as hard, and feeling that man touching him like this, holding him, kissing and cherishing him. The thought of it dizzied him.

"I can't possibly be the first," Matt said.

Johnny's head turned back and forth slowly, rubbing his lips against Miller's skin. "Mmm," he hummed without offering a clear answer.

Matt was more than aware of the hand just above his cock. His hips shifted slightly, while Johnny’s chuckle rumbled down his spine. Johnny's fingers pressed firmly at the knot below his stomach, inching slowly into the trimmed hair there. Matt's pulse raced and his breath went shallow. Those fingers moved down along his body, veering just to the side of where he wanted Johnny to touch him. Instead those fingers followed the rope diving between his legs. Matt’s loud moan reverberated off the metal walls when Johnny cupped him. The hand didn't move for a moment then Johnny broke the tension with a slow stroke of his thumb. He pressed in gently with the barest hint of a tug.

Matt's hips rocked forward. "Mon lapin, so wanton, just like our lovely gator." With that Gat's hand moved, wrapping around Matt's aching cock and stroking to the tip. He added a smooth twist to the movement just before releasing him. "I should finish rigging you."

"Please," Matt moaned.

"Tell me what you want, Matt."

"Tie me up, please." He turned his head and waited for Johnny's face to come into focus. "I want you to finish." And he really did. Matt wanted to see the spectacle Johnny was creating; he wanted know how it would feel hugging his body when it was complete.

"Good. So do I." The last few words were a whisper that echoed in Matt’s ear. There was more than just that typical smugness in Johnny’s voice, if Matt didn't know better, he would call it need. Something very rare, though he'd heard it before a few times.

The roping renewed. Arms, hands, fingers, and that soft rope moved over his skin as Matt alternately leaned back against Johnny and waited for his return.  Johnny's hands caressed his shoulders, and then stopped at his upper right arm. There the lacing continued, Johnny choosing a type of corseting that almost solidly encased his bicep. Matt watched with fascination; what was more striking was the other man’s reaction as he ran his hands over the younger's bicep, then over his chest.

The first tug at the rope made Matt's head spin. His eyes fluttered closed with a soft groan. He opened them to find Johnny before him; one hand on his hip, the other on the knot at his chest. Matt yanked at his bindings again when Johnny dove for him, his searing tongue chasing up his jugular and tugging at a lower knot. The silk of Gat's pants felt like glorious torture as Johnny's body pressed against his. Matt couldn't resist rocking forward, and the pleasure from it tempted him to beg for Johnny to touch him, to fuck him senseless.

Thick fingers traced over the laced rope. The Saint's hands circled the thinner man's hips, coming to rest on his ass; then Gat pulled Matt's hips flush to his own. Matt growled at the sensation of Johnny's arousal pressing into him. Despite all of the times Matt had been part of pushing the other man to climax he had always wondered if Johnny's interest was in Ravi alone. The firmness against his hip made Matt more than just a little bit proud. Johnny Gat was hard because of him and only him.

Suddenly the smooth damn tempting silk was gone. A sharp bite to his hip made Matt gasp; Johnny knelt and placed a lingering kiss near the infraction. Matt could not decide if he wanted to watch the purple ropes twisting down his leg. On the one hand it was the most enticing sight he could think of in that second, yet it also seemed like an overload. The few times he hazarded a glance down, Johnny chose that exact moment to turn his eyes to Matt's face. He would lean toward the Matt, bringing the rope around his legs, Johnny's breath tickling his sensitive inner thighs. Matt tightened his grip on the ropes running from the gauntlets to the hook and struggled with the temptation of Johnny kneeling between his legs. He doubted that his dreams over the coming week would not involve Johnny as he wanted him, though those fantasies would include the extra detail Johnny hinted at with his teasing but had not shown just yet.

As the rigger moved and shifted, Johnny’s breath ghosted over Matt's cock. The rarity of it announced that it was likely Johnny was playing with him, teasing him. When the second leg was complete, he hazarded another glance downward. Gray eyes brimmed with heat as Johnny's hands moved along his legs. His fingers hooked and tugged on the ropes strapped around Matt’s body.

"Care if I show Ravi? She's probably starting to lose patience," Johnny said quietly as he loomed over Miller. "She really wanted to see your first rig."

"Yes," Matt breathed, knowing just how excited she was about this prospect.

Johnny grabbed his phone from the table near Matt and disappeared behind him. Then he circled around standing farther away. The tenting in those loose pants made Miller ache and his urge to beg returned. He wanted to come, but more than that he wanted Johnny to make him come. The flash went off twice before Gat made a few quick movements and tossed the device back onto the table without care.

He returned to Matt, their bodies close enough that the younger man could feel the heat radiating off him. Johnny's hands moved over the ropes caging his torso, tracing the lines of the rope and the skin on either side of them. There was nothing but reverence and tenderness in his touch. When Johnny looked at him again Matt saw, or thought he saw, that same kind of affection that Johnny looked on Ravi with.

The look was lost in a gentle kiss. Strong hands moved as they had been, slowly and softly, causing Matt to sigh into it. Johnny nipped at his lips, claimed his mouth with an explorative tongue, and sucked lightly on his bottom lip.

The door opened with a whispering swish. The only thing announcing Ravi's arrival were the light taps of her heels as she crossed the room. Even so, Gat remained intent on his task, kissing and touching Matt, indulging in the fruits of his labor.

As Ravi got closer the two men finally separated, though only minimally.

"Don't touch him," Johnny warned.

Matt's chest rose and fell heavily. With every inhale he could feel the tautness of the ropes around his ribs. With a lingering peck, Gat moved, shifting around Miller fluidly.

"I see he enjoyed it," Ravi noted.

The blush was as unavoidable as the moan brought on by Johnny's teeth grazing his neck. "He did."

Ravi crossed her arms, her hips jutting toward him as her eyes followed the pattern. "I haven't seen you do something this involved in a while."

"Matt deserved something special for his first rigging, don't you think?"

"Oh, I do. And he looks absolutely stunning."  Ravi let her hands drop and she moved toward him. Matt hated that she kept her distance. The movement of her hips as she paced a half-circle in front of him was almost as torturous as Johnny's proximity. "You look beautiful, ma crevette."

"Thank you," he stammered. "And it was … well, everything you said it could be."

Ravi beamed. "I'm glad, Matt. For you both," she added, her eyes shifting to the man resting his chin on Matt’s shoulder. Johnny's hand skimmed the rope encasing Matt's hip, resting on that flat button knot at his pelvis. When he tugged it, Matt cried out and yanked at the ropes in his hands. Ravi offered a soft groan of her own.

"Would you like to see it?" Johnny growled in his ear.

"Oh, God, yes."

The ropes in his hands slackened and were pulled loose from the anchors. Ravi's hand slipped around his elbow as she led him toward the mirrors. When he stood there studying the way the blue and purple ropes wove over his body, her hands moved over them like Johnny's had--with reverence and appreciation.

Her fingertips skimmed the large knot over his heart. "This is a Pan Chang Knot. It means happiness without end," she said, standing beside him. Her fingers slid down his chest and traced her fingers over the Flat Button Knot above his cock. “This one is for good luck," she explained, placing a kiss on his untied shoulder. "These--" Ravi touched the less decorative knots in between "--connote longevity."

"There's a Rising Sun Knot at the base of his spine," Johnny noted.

Matt glanced up and caught Johnny's smoldering gaze in the mirror.

When her hand lowered, she tugged that lucky knot, drawing a low moan from Matt. "Ask him?" Ravi whispered. "Or ask me?" Another kiss pressed to his shoulder, rubbing her lips over his skin as she spoke. "But you're going to have to _ask_ for what you want, ma crevette."

Flexing his muscles made the ropes press against his skin, the sensation made him a little punch drunk. Matt turned his head toward Ravi. "Maybe I want both."

Johnny's hearty laugh echoed around them. "Ravi's never had a bunny," he noted quietly as he closed the few steps he had left for Matt to view himself without interference.

"True. But I did not rig him. That's where half the pleasure comes from, or so I've been told," the boss said, casting a sultry glance at the only rigger she’d ever had.

A smirk curved the larger man's mouth. "It can be." His palm pressed to Matt's shoulder blade. "But there’s a reason I placed the button knot where I did."

"Oh really?" Matt and Ravi replied in unison with an excited curiosity that made Gat's grin widen.

The hacker stared at Johnny, turning towards him when the man came to his side. That rough hand rested on Matt's neck and the younger man turned quickly. Miller pressed his body against Johnny, relieved that he could finally nuzzle his neck at relative leisure and wrap his arms around him. Gat’s hands pressed along rope until he came to a knot. Matt moaned into the crook of Johnny's neck as they held one another tightly. A hand pushed through Matt's hair as he was cradled against Johnny’s chest.

Then he felt the press of another softer body against his back, a second set of hands moving over him. Matt was elated to be there between the two people who ruled his heart, content to bask in the tender attention of Ravi _and_ Johnny.


End file.
